Porsche McQueen
Porsche Jane Lourdes Campbell '''(née '''McQueen), played by Twinnie-Lee Moore, made her first on screen appearance on 4 November 2014. On the 1 October 2015, it was revealed Moore would quit the serial. Characterisation Porsche has been billed as "racier than her four-wheeled namesake" Mercedes, but is fiercely loyal and has a "good moral compass". Biography Arrival/Time In Hollyoaks Her sister Celine arrives just in time for her wedding to Lockie Campbell, which takes place on a party train organised for the reception. At the wedding, best man John Paul McQueen (James Sutton) reveals that Lockie is attracted to him, but Porsche forgives him and the wedding goes ahead. Shortly after the marriage during the celebrations, the train derails when it hits Sienna Blake's (Anna Passey) car stuck on the tracks, killing her cousin Carmel McQueen (Gemma Merna). When Carmel's body is brought to the McQueens, Porsche steals her ring and allows Mercedes to get the blame. Whilst attending Carmel's Funeral she is insulted by Mercedes. Feeling guilty about allowing Mercedes to get the blame she tells the truth and guesses that Carmel would have given the ring to her but just as the McQueens head to tell Mercedes how sorry they are unknown to them Mercedes is being murdered by Freddie Roscoe (Charlie Clapham) and he manages to clear her body just in time as the McQueens walk in. Porsche alongside with the McQueens become suspicious about Mercedes' disappearance and they believe she has gone to Alicante. They are shocked when they hear Mercedes has been murdered. Porsche then agrees to take part in the televised reconstruction of Mercedes' death, playing Mercedes. Porsche and Lockie argue with Nana McQueen (Diane Langton) over what goes on in the house and Nana tells Porsche to look for a job. She and Lockie ask Grace Black (Tamara Wall) and Trevor Royle (Greg Wood) for a job and Grace tells them to do a competition and Porsche wins. Whilst having a sisterly talk with Grace she goes to the freezer to get a drink and is locked in by Trevor's long lost son Dylan Jenkins (James Fletcher). Trevor and Grace find her unconscious and the ambulance rush her to the hospital. She decides to let Dylan off. Porsche is delighted when her little sister Cleo McQueen (Nadine Rose Mulkerrin) arrives from France in January 2015. Porsche is also suspicious when Lockie becomes secret but it she realises that he is selling drugs unaware that Lockie once sold drugs to her cousin John Paul which spiked him. Due to the stress Lockie stays a night with Diane O'Connor (Alex Fletcher) unaware to Porsche. But Porsche eventually learns the truth when she decorates Sinead's room. Later she confronts Sinead but realises Diane slept with Lockie. After exchanging heated words, Diane is pushed out of a window however she does not die. Backgroud Infomation * The basis of the character was announced on 3rd May 2014, whilst the character name and casting was announced on 26th August 2014. * On 1st October 2015, it was announced that after less than a year in the role as Porsche, Moore had chosen to leave the show at the end of her contract. Details and timings of Porsche's exit is being kept under wraps. Porsche's storylines in her time on the show included her failed marriage to Lockie after his numerous affairs and a child abuse storyline which saw her reveal stepfather Pete had abused her age 15. Of her time on the show Moore said: "I have had a fantastic time at Hollyoaks and I have loved playing Porsche. Coming in for a big McQueen wedding and being part of the train crash stunt last year was so exciting and a brilliant entrance for a new character."22 She continued to state recent months on-screen, "I was then honoured to work with the NSPCC on the child abuse storyline, which has been so important to me personally and professionally. There is more to come for Porsche before my exit. I will miss everyone at Hollyoaks but am also looking forward to future projects." See Also * List of appearances * McQueen family Intro In the intro, Porsche holds a silked blanket and spins around with it. Gallery Porsche Cleo2.jpg Porsche Cleo.jpg Cleo Porsche.jpg Celine porsche.jpg Hollyoaks_End_Of_the_Line.jpg Hollyoaks-prank-o.gif|Porsche McQueen Receives Wedgie from Reenie McQueen Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:McQueen family Category:Clough family Category:Campbell family Category:2014 debuts Category:2015 departures Category:Strippers Category:Barstaff Category:Club employees Category:Residents of 26 Leigh Road Category:2014 marriages Category:Residents of 17 Basswood Road Category:Past characters Category:Sexual abuse victims